Abhiram x
by PresidentJahbama
Summary: This is a anthology of fanfiction written about my 5'2", Indian "friend" and our minecraft realm.


Chapter 1: Abhiram x Anna

"Hey Anna, can I get some iron? Colin blew up all mine."

"Sure, just give me a sec."

Abhiram patiently waiting for Anna to come to his home and deliver his iron.

"Here you go. Is one stack enough?"

"Yes, perfect. Thanks a lot." Abhiram respond with his signature, squeaky voice.

"Ok, need anything else? I'm probably going to log off."

"Actually, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh?"

Abhiram had only known Anna for one week, but something was brewing in his little Indian heart. He had been waiting for the perfect moment, and now was the time. They were the only two people on the server.

"I… I… I really like you Anna!" Abhiram exclaimed, louder than his normal voice."

"Oh, Oh, Oh no.. I-I only met you a week ago. We have only known each other for a week. You have never even seen my face before." Anna was aghast. The confession had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"I know that! But this feeling, I've never felt this feeling before. When we speak my heart goes _Doki Doki _and my brain feels fuzzy."

"I'm sorry, Abhiram, but I don't feel the same way. We barely know each other." Anna had resolved herself.

But it was too late. Abhiram had left the server and dropped out of the discord call. He was offline. Anna was visibly shaking. "What the fuck just happened."

Two Weeks Later

Abhiram was kicked from the battle bus discord and the realm. He didn't speak in discord for the entire time. Everyone was wondering where he was, except Anna.

The Next Day

Anna was home alone, reading Mysterio x Peter Parker fanfiction and masturbating to an inflatable orca. All of a sudden, there was a ring at the door. Anna thought it was just UPS, so she didn't go to the door. The doorbell started ringing more and more. Someone was pounding on the doorbell. _*Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong*_ Over and over. Anna finally got up, royally pissed off. She swung open the door and screamed "WHAT?!" But what she saw was not what she expected. It was a small indian man, greasy long hair, a worn gray jacket, and glasses covering his surprising disgusting face.

"Who are you and why are you ringing my doorbell?"

When the gremlin spoke, Anna knew exactly who it was. When she put a face to the voice, she was disgusted.

"You're Anna, right?" the high-pitched voice was equally disgusting and terrifying.

"A-Abhiram, why are you at my house? This is Texas, I thought you lived in North Carolina?"

"I love you Anna. I need you!" Abhiram forced his way into the house and onto her. For being less than 100 pounds, he was surprisingly strong and forceful. Anna fell to the ground, and Abhiram started stroking his boney hand on her cheek.

"You are so much more beautiful than I ever imagined." Abhiram's voice had a notable sliminess to it that made Anna shiver in absolute fear. She knew what was going to happen. Her voice was nowhere to be found. All she could let out was a small, shivering,

"P-Please, don't."

Abhiram couldn't hear her. He was in heat. His mind was clouded with obscene thoughts.

Abhiram started groping Anna to the point where Anna was moaning in pain, but this only made Abhiram more aroused.

"What beautiful moans," Abhirams voice was like nails on a chalkboard, "I hope you'll moan for me more."

Abhiram moved his hand down Anna's chest, slowly moving towards her no-no spot. When his hand finally reached is lewd destination, Anna awoke from her shock. Before Abhiram started 'baiting the master', Anna flipped Abhiram onto his back and got on top of him. Abhiram, surprised but aroused, didn't struggle. Anna started stroking Abhirams Arab sasig, and said in a sadistic voice:

"I bet you like that you little rapist piece of shit."

Abhiram was speechless. In less than two minutes Abhiram came. Anna stood up, punched Abhiram's tiny penis, and called the cops. Anna told the police that she never met the man before, and that he forced his way into her house and tried to rape her, but she punched him and he hit the floor and was knocked out. The police believed her because 1. She is a woman, and 2. She isn't black. Abhiram was arrested.


End file.
